Ebudan
Background Ebudans backgrounds are shrouded in mystery, there doesn't seem to be anything special with them as it comes to history neither is it known whether they were recently brought into this world or whether they have always existed. All that is known is that the first recorded evidence of an Ebudan was actually when the king of a once great kingdom was revealed to be this shadowy creatures after his assassination attempt failed but his form was forced to distort back to it's normal shape after taking considerable force fueled damage. After this people began to grow more wary of the odd creatures, finding that every race wound up having one that was the exact same as any other person you would find in your daily life. This sprung chaos and panic as people feared that this invasive species were planning to do something evil that could very well risk the livelihoods of all the people of the world and so they began witch hunts against these creatures. Sadly for the Ebudan they had no intent for harm and were mercilessly hunted down simply because they were different from the normal, aberrations being feared as it is. As such they increased their efforts of hiding and became more violent against those who found them out, either begging to be let go or murdering the culprit before anyone else could find out about their unique origins and actual nature. From what has been observed Ebudan often take up the perfect features of the races that they are trying to imitate, looking like models everytime they shift into these forms. Reports say that most Ebudans are obsessed with perfection, wanting to be accepted in all possible ways. They take on common names, beautiful appearances and beautiful accents that make people swoon from just hearing them speak. This obsession with perfection has often led to them being discovered more easily due to people singling out those who look too good for this world. Physical Description Known for their lack of a true form and bright glowing white eyes, the Ebudan are rarely seen in these forms but the legends of their appearance continue on. All that is truly known is that they always are like black masses of shadow that had taken shape, the only thing that distinguishes as humanoid are their bright glowing eyes and attempts at looking humanoid even though their natural shapes are just wisps of darkness.. These forms are their base forms and are pretty much featureless, the only other reoccurring feature is when they shape shift, when they shape shift into a different form they are practically indistinguishable from others of that race except for the bright glowing eyes that seem to be empty and unnatural. For example a Ebudan imitating a human would have very very bright red pupils and iris, giving them an almost eerie look but most seem to not realize this at first. Society Ebudan do not possess their own societies, instead they tend to assimilate themselves into the societies of other creatures. They take on the appearances and activities of these creature and often will do whatever they possibly can to be exactly like them even if they do not agree with their beliefs. Relations Ebudans are very weird when it comes to relations, while their base forms are often shunned and thought of as parasites due to their natures of blending into societies but those who know them while shifted will know that they often have good intents and will do whatever they can to be kind and gentle to those who meet them, even going so far as to being considered suck up to the people who come into contact with them. Alignment and Religion Like explained above the Ebudans will always be the alignments and relgions of the race that they copy, they do not possess their own religion and often will be extremely neutral until they join a race, quickly adapting themselves to their beliefs in an instance. Names Backstory Ebudan Standard Racial Traits (14 RP) Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: Ebudan are constantly shifting and changing form on a whim, their stats are never truly standard. They gain a two +2 to any stat of their choice.RP * Type: An often confusion that is made is that Ebudan our Celestials when on the contrary they are simply alien beings that came to this world and took on the appearance of what was widely considered as perfection. They are of the Abberation type RP * Size,Medium: .RP * Speed: 20ft RP Due to the unnatural forms of the bodies they shift into they tend to be slower with their movement as an attempt to walk properly. * Languages: Ebudan are natural shifting and mimicking those around them, seeking to be whatever they desire. An Ebudan can learn any language and starts off with Common and Celestial. RP Magical Racial Traits ' ' Or´inie: Ebudan have the Innate ability to shift themselves to what is considered perfection to those who encounter them, they can shift as if using the Alter Self spell at will but this is a supernatural ability. RP Feats or Skill Racial Traits Social Adaptation: Ebudan do their best to adapt into society, often learning new languages on the whim and doing their best to learn all they can of their human neighbors. They learn two languages when putting a rank into Linquistics and gain a +4 bonus to Linguistics . RP ' ' Seraphs Tongue: Ebudan are a very charismatic race and they find it fairly easy to befriend those who don’t know who they are. They gain a +2 to Bluff and Diplomacy and they may shift a person's attitude towards them by three steps instead of one with a Diplomacy Check. ' ' Weakness Racial Traits Force Weakness: When taking force damage their form fails to maintain properly and they find themselves to be unable to do anything as their bodies vibrate and distort out of their perfect forms. When subject to force damage they are Stunned for 1d4 Rounds and no immunity will prevent this penalty, they must pass a fortitude save of 15+Hitdie to prevent this effect. RP Category:Race